


Mistletoe and Wine

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope





	Mistletoe and Wine

“Ugh, just forget it John. I give up. You know what, don't bother picking me up for the wedding. I can make my own way. Have a nice Christmas.” She said, slamming the car door behind her. 

John was just dropping her off after a long Christmas Eve shift, the journey home had started off well enough. They talked about their Christmas plans, they were going to spend the day with their own families then John would collect her at dinner time and they would go back to his for their own celebration. Their first Christmas together. Kayleigh was hopeful that Christmas day would be the day that they would finally take their relationship to an imitate level. When talk turned to them getting a room for Rick and Donnas wedding it was clear that John was no further in digesting their relationship status as he was the day he got his car door torn off. It wasn't like Kayleigh was some kind of slutty sex maniac. She loved John dearly and with each passing day she felt that it was always going to be a one way street. Could she really live the rest of her life loving someone at arms length, making do with the odd kiss and cuddle? She wanted more and she wanted John to want more.

Christmas morning had come around and both John and Kayleigh were in anything but the festive spirit. Both were failing miserably to convince their families otherwise.

“Trouble in paradise, hmm? Kayleigh!” 

“Huh? What did you say Mand?”

“I said, trouble in paradise? You've had a face on all morning. This isn't like you. You're usually more excited than the kids.”

“It's nothing. Just tired is all.”

“You're not pregnant are you?!” Mandy was suddenly very excited about the prospect of being an auntie. It would also explain Kayleighs sudden mood swing from yesterday.

“Pfft. Chance would be a fine thing!”

“Wha...?”

“Mam, mam, mam!” Alfie came running into the kitchen

“What is is Alfie?”

“Dads ready, can you and auntie Kayleigh please hurry up so we can open our presents?”

“Alfie, if you keep interrupting peoples conversations you'll be getting nothing!”

“We're just coming Alfie.” Kayleigh replied before Mandy had a chance to, she wasn't in the mood to talk about her sex life (or lack thereof) today, she also didn't want to ruin the childrens Christmas. She was going to put on her best fake smile and try and enjoy the day. Full wine glass in hand, she made her way out of the kitchen.

Walking through to the living room, the sight of the tree with gifts spilling out from under its branches should have filled her with glee. The kids were waiting patiently, presents in hand, waiting for the nod to proceed, Steve was glued to his iPhone. The week after the infamous lock in, Steve had been persuaded to get a phone. Maybe persuaded was the wrong word, Mandy nagged him until he caved. He was permanently on it, determined to move up the levels on Candy Crush. Both women were not as happy as they thought about him getting one. Mandy had become second best to Candy Crush and Steve would often getting into conversations with John which meant that John wasn't able to reply to Kayleighs messages as quickly as she would have liked. Mandy gave the kids the nod and they tore into the presents like wild animals devouring their prey.

Both Price children were delighted with their presents so far. They were both currently fighting over who got to open the big beautifully wrapped box from uncle John. Watery eyed, Kayleigh downed the rest of her glass and sought a refill from the kitchen.

Upon her return, Mandy gave her a sympathetic look. She could tell her sister was upset about something which must have been pretty big for her not to be enjoying Christmas.

“Kayleigh, you all right love?” Steve, could even sense that Kayleigh wasn't her usual chirpy self.

“Yeah, of course. It's Christmas, the best day of the year.” She replied, fake smile plastered on her face.

“Auntie Kayleigh! Auntie Kayleigh! Look, look at what uncle John got us!”

Alfie reached over and handed Kayleigh a laminated sheet. John had made up a flyer for the kids, on it was pictures of Flamingo land. He had put some text on that explained that he was going to take them (along with auntie Kayleigh) for a long weekend in the summer holidays. They would visit Flamingo Land and if they were good he might also take them to Legoland for a few days. 

“Wow, John was really generous with the gifts, Kay. There were gifts for me and Mand in that box too. He got me an expensive bike part that I've been looking for. I think this is the bit that'll it fix it once and for all. He even got our Mand a £100 voucher for the big shopping centre. She'll no doubt drag you along to the sales tomorrow to get use of it. What did you get?”

Kayleigh and John had agreed to swap gifts together at his home that night. Based on the way things had ended last night they would unlikely be seeing each other until the wedding and even then it was unclear whether they would even acknowledge each other. Kayleigh didn't want to talk about this so decided to plan her escape.

“Think that's my phone going off. It's on charge upstairs, best go get it.” She headed up to her room, not before bypassing the kitchen to grab what was remaining of the wine.

Meanwhile at the Redmond household, the mood was much the same.

“Christ John, did Santa give you coal for Christmas?”

“Ye, what?”

“What's up with your face, you're upsetting the turkey. You've had a face like a slapped arse all day. Woman troubles?”

“Look, just mind your own, will ya Paul. I'm not in the mood.”

“Aye, I can see that. Look, I'm just trying to help. Maybe talking about it could help. Is this about Kylie...eh Kandee..ehh Ka...”

“Kayleigh, her name is Kayleigh.” John interrupted feeling more irate than ever.

“OK, calm down. So what's happened with you and Kayleigh?”

“It what hasn't...can we maybe talk later. I don't think I can talk about this now.”

“No point in bottling it up John, I might actually be able to help.”

At that moment John's mum Sandra made an appearance. 

“Come on boys, off your arses. The timers just gone off and I need helping getting the turkey out of the oven.” Realising that she appears to have interrupted something, she added “What are you two looking guilty about?”

“Nowt!” John answered quickly before Paul had a chance to say anything.

“Doesn't look like nothing. What's wrong John?”

“Nothin'. Paul, best go help mam with the turkey. I'll help nan to the table.” Paul and Sandra shared a look and went to go get dinner served.

“John.”

“Yes nan?”

“Why didn't you invite your girlfriend over for lunch? I would love to meet her. I'm not getting any younger and would like to see the woman who is going to give me more grandchildren.”

“Think it's a bit early for than nan. Kayleigh's spending the day with her family, she’s got a niece and nephew about Ben and Sophies age.”

“They could have all come here, we could have made room. What's wrong John, have you had a fall out?”

“I don't know. I think I upset her yesterday and I have no idea how to fix it.” John didn't have the heart to tell his nan to mind her own business.

“John, life is too short. I don't want to pry into your life, I kept my mouth shut about Anna and Charlotte but from what I've heard about Kayleigh she seems like a nice girl. I just want you to be happy John, life’s too short. Your dad was just like you John, luckily Sandra never gave up on him and look at what he would have missed. There would be no you, no Paul or the kids. Does Kayleigh make you happy John?”

“Yeah, she does. Very much. I don't think I'm making her happy though.”

“Make it right John. Have you called her to wish her a Merry Christmas?”

“Sent her a text this morning but I don't think she's speaking to me. She hasn't replied.”

“I'm glad we never had all this texting business in my day. Women prefer the personal touch. Why don't you give her a call or go see her?”

“I don't think she wants to speak to me right now. You know, she loves Christmas, I don't want to spoil her day.”

“If she's anything like you, she's probably sitting in her house with a face like you. I told you John, life is too short. If she's worth it you'll take yourself out of your comfort zone and go make it right.”

“I'll think about it nan, I just don't want to make things worse.”

Paul calling the kids down from the bedroom cut their conversation short.

“Ben! Sophie! Time to put down that XBOX and get down here. Dinner is ready. If you finish all your veg and help wash up you'll get to play again for another hour.”

Clearly this was a good deal, the sound of footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

All seated at the dining table, John tried to keep a happy face on for the sake of the kids mainly, the adults sharing a look, were not fooled as they watched him push a sprout around his plate. Once they were finished eating and the dishes were cleared away, John managed to catch Paul on his own.

“Paul, I need a favour. Well, two favours actually.”

“OK, Shoot.”

“Can you take nana home?”

“Yeah, but why?” Quickly piecing together that John might actually pulling his finger out and sorting things with Kayleigh, he continues “what's the second favour?”

“I need to borrow something.”

 

Kayleigh had briefly made her way downstairs for Christmas dinner, she skipped dessert after a half assed attempt at eating her main, she retired back up the stairs as quickly as she could. Unable to settle, she lay upon her bed, empty wine glass beside her on the bedside table. She had her earphones in and was currently listening to 'Car Share Buddy' on her borrowed walkman. She still had it from the day he gave it to her as a loan, she wondered how long she would have to have it in her possession before it would officially become hers. As the volume wasn't too high, she heard the knock that came on her bedroom door.

“Come in.” She said sitting up and removing the earbuds from her ears.

“You feeling better now love?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?”

“I need you to do me a favour.”

“Hmm. What kind of favour?”

“I've hidden a present for Mandy in the shed. I forgot all about it until she subtly made mention that John had spent more on her than I probably had. Could you do me a favour and get?”

“Why can't you get it?”

“She'll know my hiding place that way, she won't be watching what you're up to.”

“Oh, all right. Give me two minutes to put my shoes on and keep her busy.”

“Thanks love.”

Five minutes later she was sneaking her way out into the back garden and noted that the shed doors were closed but the lock was missing which is very unlike Steve. His large purpose built shed had his bike and expensive tools in it, he'd forgot to lock the house before he ever forgot to lock his shed. Maybe he had attempted to retrieve the gift himself earlier then decided it was too risky. She thought nothing more of it and pulled open one of the doors. 

Not expecting to find anyone in there she let out an almighty scream. There in the seat in the corner was Santa Claus.

“Shh. It's OK. It's just me.” John pulled back the beard and reached forward to place his hand on Kayleighs arm, although to soothe her.

“John, what are you doing here? Why are you here and why are you in Steves shed dressed as Santa?” She placed her arms out in front of herself to stop him getting any closer, creating a physical and mental barrier between them. 

“You know why I'm here, I hate it when we fall out. I'm sorry about yesterdays misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding? Look John, I appreciate you coming over but I've got to find this present for Steve and get back to my family. You should go do the same.”

“There is no present. I text Steve and asked him to help me get you our here.”

“Rat! I knew that phone was a bad idea.”

“Well, I'm certainly thankful for it.”

“John, there's nothing to talk about. We tried, well I tried. You clearly don't fancy me. Lets not add salt to the wounds. Have a nice life.” She turned to walk out the shed but Johns hand reached out to grab her gently. She cursed herself for tingles she was getting from the warmth of his hand against her skin. She wished he would feel the same way about her.

“What are you on about? Course I fancy ya! Are you mental? Why would you think that?”

“Why would I think that? We've been officially dating for almost two months, I told you I would wait for you. It's not like I'm some kind of slapper but are we ever going to go anywhere? I'm not looking for a hand holding boyfriend. I want someone who wants me as much as I want them. I told you I love you but I can't afford to wait forever for you. When I suggested us getting a room, you would have thought I was asking you to rob a bank or something. It's not even like I was expecting anything from you. I would never rush you into any kind of intimacy with me. This whole time I've been thinking to me self 'what's wrong with me?'” Her voice broke as a tear escaped from her eye. John brushed it away with his thumb, relieved that she didn't push him away.

“Just give me a chance to explain. Here.” 

Thank goodness that these Santa trousers had pockets, he removed a small card from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at his, questioning look on her face. He replied to her query with a nod. Tearing open the envelope she removed the card. On the front it had 'For my girlfriend' and 'Merry Christmas', there were two cartoon polar bears clad with Santa hats, hugging on the front. She opened it and a piece of folded paper fell out. John picked it up whilst she read what he had written inside.

'To Kayleigh,

I hope this first Christmas together is the first of many for us. I don't know what you see in this overweight, grumpy, stubborn man but I am so thankful to be given the chance to share something special with you. Life is so much brighter with you in it, I wouldn't change you for anything. I love you so much.

Merry Christmas Kayleigh,  
John xxx 

 

Kayleigh's waterproof mascara was being tested to the max, John tried his best to capture each tear as they fell. 

“Here, open this.” He said handing her the folded up piece of paper that had fallen out earlier. Folding it out she gasped to see it was a printed out hotel confirmation for a double room, two occupants for the night of Rick and Donna's wedding. In the corner, the print out showed the time and date that the reservation had been printed – two weeks ago. Kayleigh suddenly felt very guilty.

“Oh John, why didn't you say anything. Why did you let me make a fool of myself?”

“You haven't made a fool of yourself. This were my fault. I wanted it to be a surprise and if I'm honest, I'm still nervous. Women like you don't date guys like me.”

“What? Gorgeous? Witty? Funny? Intelligent? Every woman wants to date a man like you, John.”

“Come on, I'm hardly Brad Pitt, am I?”

“Ugh, he's so overrated John. I'd much rather date you.”

“Yeah?”

“YES!”

“OK.” John replied, looking coy.

“Want to join us inside? I think it'll soon be time for the annual trivial pursuit playing, followed by the annual fight that goes with it.”

“Sounds nice, or we could go to mine and celebrate Christmas like we were going to?” 

“Oh, that sounds much better. Just let me get changed out of my jammies and I'll be ready to go.”

“No problem. How about you pack an overnight bag?” He says wiggling his eyebrows.

“Mmm. Sounds good to me.” She turns to go get changed and get packed but John stops her once more, he clears his throat and looks up at the roof of the shed. There dangling above them is a very strategically placed piece of Mistletoe.

“I know that Mrs Christmas herself knows this tradition.”

They share a giggle then slowly leaned towards one another, they both shut their eyes at the same time, just before their lips met. Kayleigh, expecting their usual pecks goes to pull away, however, John deepens the kiss and it's like electricity is flowing through them. They've never kissed like this before, it's passionate, it's sensual. Kayleigh moans as Johns hand roam over her back.

Steve is standing in the kitchen trying to see what is happening in the shed. He doesn't want to pry but is worried about how well John's plan has gone down. John has become a really good mate and Kayleigh is his sister in law, he cares about them both deeply and hopes that they can work it out. He knows that if this plan goes south and Kayleigh is heartbroken again that he'll be in the dog house with Mandy for helping John with his plan. He decides to go make sure that everything is OK.

“Just going to put this bike part in the shed Mand. You want a cuppa when I get back?”

“OK Ste, sounds lovely. Might go check up on Kayleigh in a minute. I've never seen her like this at Christmas, I'm worried about her.”

“Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe just give her a bit more space. You know she'll talk when she's ready.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right.”

“OK, back in a minute.”

Steve slowly made he way towards the shed, treading quietly to go undetected, he just wanted to make sure everything was OK. As long as there was no shouting, he would turn back around and leave them to it. He was now stood right outside the door and couldn't hear any talking – had John left and where was Kayleigh? Surely he would have heard her coming back into the house. He thought about checking outside the front of the house for Johns car but remembered that John had said he would park around the corner to avoid being seen. Hopefully, they were fine, only one way to find out. He slowly pulled open of of the doors and was taken aback by what he saw. There was Santa on his seat being straddled by a fully clothed Kayleigh. Santas jacket was hanging open, Kayleigh hand was firmly placed on his chest. Santas hand was under Kayleighs top, seems Steve had interrupted a pretty epic make out session.

“Oh, eh...sorry. I just came to make sure you two were all right which it seems you are. Em... I was just about to make a brew, care to join us.”

“Yeah, err...how about you give us two minutes and we'll be in.”

“Roger.” Steve winked and escaped as quick;y as he could.

Foreheads resting against one another they both giggled at the situation they had been found in.

“Maybe just as well he came in then, don't want our first time to be in Steve's man cave.”

“Aww, have you thought about us...y'know?”

“I'm a red blooded male with a beautiful girlfriend, what do you think?”

“Tell me how you picture it?”

“Kayleigh, this really isn't helping my predicament.” He said looking down at his crotch.

“Sorry.” She giggled back at him.

“Well, I know how you love Christmas. I just want it to be special. I always pictured it happening on Christmas day, we've eaten, exchanged gifts and are watching a film in the darkness with nothing but the glow of the TV and the twinkle lights. We lose interest in the film and well...you know how it goes.”

“Oh John, that sounds lovely. You do know that no matter the circumstances it'll always be special.”

“I know, I just want the best for you.”

“You are the best for me. If you just let me in, really in, I'll show you how worthy you are.”

“Oy, love birds. Tea is getting cold.” Mandy hollered from the kitchen window. Steve had obviously filled her in with the recent development.

“Best get going, come on.” Hand in hand they walked into the house.

Half an hour later, Kayleigh had finally packed a large suitcase for her sleepover with John. She thinks his invitation was for one night only, however, she wanted to be prepared should he ask her to stay another few nights since they were lucky enough to be off until the New Year. Besides she really wanted to get back to Johns as quickly as possible and didn't want to waste time debating over what clothes she should and shouldn't take. She packed her essentials and headed down the stairs to rescue John from Mandy who would no doubt be giving him the third degree.

“Right, we're off. Enjoy the rest of the day.”

“Here give me a hug.” Mandy pulled her into a tight embrace, happy to see her sister smiling for the first time that day. She really hoped that things would work out for Kayleigh and John. Kayleigh has a heart of gold and is a hopeless romantic. John seems like a nice man, a sometimes cowardly (in her opinion) man, but a nice man all the same. He frightened her to a degree as he had the ability to really break her sisters heart. No man had ever had Kayleigh like this on Christmas. Generally speaking Kayleigh is a bubbly and positive person no matter what and on Christmas day she is in her element. Seeing Kayleigh so depressed on Christmas broke her heart, that wasn't the Kayleigh that she grew up with.

“Nice costume mate.”

“Thanks Steve, borrowed it off me brother Paul. Thought Kayleigh would get a giggle out of it.”

“Aye, she certainly seemed to be enjoying it in the shed.”

“Steve!”

“Kids! Come say goodbye to auntie Kayleigh before she leaves and say thanks to uncle John for your presents.”

Thank you's and hugs exchanged, Mandy and Steve also thanked John for their presents too and Kayleigh and John headed out the front door.

“John! Your car, it's gone!”

“No. No, it's all right. I parked it around the corner so you wouldn't see or hear me arrive. Gimme your case and we'll walk round.”

To be honest John would have usually felt like a bit of a prat wheeling a large leopard print suitcase down the street whilst dressed like Santa, however, he didn't care at that moment. He was walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, he had been given another second chance. He wasn't going to mess it up this time. As they arrived at the car, it began to snow. John quickly placed her case into the boot before it got wet. To his credit he made no smart remarks about it size or weight. They were talking but he wasn't going to tempt fate by putting his foot in it and cause any upset.

“The snow is so beautiful, don't you think? So Christmassy”

“Aye, until you get snowed in and don't have a bleeding snow shovel.”

“Oh, bah humbug. John.”

“Sorry, it still had the tag on!”

“I know, you've only told me 500 times.”

“Sorry, sorry. Right, I got a CD you might want to put in.”

“What is it?”

“Check in there.” He said pointing to the glovebox. The excited squeal from Kayleigh indicated she was more than thrilled with his choice. Removing the 'Now! Thats what I call Christmas' disc from it case, she went to put it into the CD player, however there was already a disc in there. She hit the eject button and out popped NOW 48. She smiled at him as his cheeks reddened slightly.

“Not sure if I should drive.”

“Why? The snow isn't that heavy.”

“Wasn't talking about the snow, think I might have got drunk off that kiss we had earlier. Had a glass or two, have ya?”

“Oy, cheeky fish!”

“I'm joking. I think I'm drunk on something other than wine.” He winked at her and she smiled shyly back at him. Happy she took his joke in good humour he turned the ignition on and put the car into gear.

The sang together all the way back to Johns house and managed to share little touches and shared looks along the way. Both were excited and nervous, they both knew that they were about to make a big step and that there relationship was about to change again. Kayleigh knew that change isn't always a bad thing and she hoped that after tonight he would see this for himself.

Before they got in, John asked her to close her eyes and made her promise not to peek. He guided her into the living room and asked her three times if she still had her eyes shut (which she did). When he told her she could open them she gasped at what she saw. John had transformed his living room into a very festive and cosy place. There were twinkly lights everywhere and a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner with a couple of beautifully wrapped presents underneath. On the mantle there was a framed picture of them that Kayleigh insisted they took so he could replace his screensaver. She didn't want his mothers first impression of her was to be her with a beard! He must have had it printed and framed since the last time she was here for a takeaway.

“Oh John, it's so beautiful. I'm so impressed. Did you do this yourself?”

“I did. Your Christmas spirit must have rubbed off on me.” At that her stomach let out a loud rumble.

“Were that you or me?” He asked.

“Think that were me, sorry. I haven't really eaten much today.”

“Me neither.” Both looked sombre reminded of the reason for the lack of appetite earlier.

 

Having both agreed that they were starving, they quickly got to work cooking the mini Christmas dinner that they had originally planned. John set up the dining table and lit a couple of candles to try and create a romantic atmosphere.

“This is lovely. I can't believe you did all this for me. I know you're not much into Christmas but I'll make a believer out of your yet Jonathan.”

“I'm sure you will. Food is almost done, you grab a seat at the table and I'll be through in a minute. What do you want to drink? Got some wine in if you want it?”

“Oh best not, don't think I can manage another bottle to me self. Want to have a clear head for tonight.”

“Just one glass then, I'll even join you.”

“You? Drinking wine?”

“I have been known. I don't intend to be driving any time soon so why not, it's Christmas.”

Dinner finished, dishes done they sat on the sofa, pile of DVDs on the coffee table in front of them. Kayleigh had dismissed all of the action movies and was toying between the few romantic comedies that John had in his collection. She was about to choose Four Weddings and a Funeral when she spotted Love Actually which still had the cellophane on. John had purchased this after Kayleigh had told him it was one of her favourite films, he just hadn't got around to watching it yet. Film on, John asked her if she wanted to open her other presents now. Of course, Kayleigh was like a 5 year old when it came to gifts and was delighted.

“Can I have your car keys? One of your gifts is in me case.”

“ 'ere. You sit down, I'll get it.”

“No, you're fine John. I've got another one hidden and I don't want to give the game away yet.” He eyed her suspiciously but handed over the keys any way.

Kayleigh went out and retrieved her case from the car, once she got into Johns hallway she opened it up to get one of his gifts out. She went through to the living room to put it under the tree but noted that John had moved the gifts from under the tree to the coffee table, she placed his item next to the gifts that she assumed were hers from him.

“Do me a favour, come out to the back garden in sixty seconds.”

“What?”

“No questions, just do it.”

“OK. Sixty seconds?”

“Yep, and not a second too early and not a second late either.”

 

Sixty-ish seconds later John went out into his garden to find Kayleigh standing in the middle of his garden, her hair now almost completely white with the heavy snowfall. It must have gotten really heavy since they arrived back at his. In her hand, was a large box wrapped in black bags.

“Sorry, this is the best I could do with the wrapping. I had to hide this in your garden so you wouldn't find it before Christmas. Since you haven't already found it, I won't tell you where in case I need that spot in the future.”

“What is this?”

“Just open it.”

Ripping off the bags and opening the box he was ecstatic to find a brand new snow shovel. It looked sturdier and had a better handle than the one he lent to Ted and never got back.

“Oh you are something else!”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Come here.” Pulling her into a hug they stayed there for a while, just embracing. The chatter of Kayleighs teeth brought them both back to reality so they headed back into the house to finish their gift exchange.

 

Back in the house John cranked up the heating and got Kayleigh a towel so she could dry her hair. The cuddled up on the sofa and John handed her one of the boxes. She quickly tore off the wrapping and read the box lid. It said 'Kayleighs pamper box'. She lifted the lid to reveal a bottle of Jade Goodys finest perfume, some lush bath bombs, a face mask, moisturiser, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a small bottle of champagne.

“I thought maybe you could keep this stuff here for when you stay over then on the nights you want to pamper yourself you can use the fancier items like the bath bombs and champagne.”

“Oh John, you're spoiling me. This is lovely. Thank you.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and his face went red. He'd have to get over the excitement he got every time she showered him with affection, he was feeling embarrassed about how obvious he was being.

“Not really, but you do deserve to be spoilt. I'm so sorry about all upset yesterday.”

“Forget about it. Doesn't matter now. Here, open yours.”

“OK.” His response is soft, guilt still evident in his tone. 

Opening the box there was an Amazon gift card, a voucher for a local car valeter and beautifully decorated glass jar which had a ribbon around its collar and a tag that said 'John's special memories 2019'.

“What's this?” He held the jar up, he was intrigued by what she had made for him.

“It's a memory jar. Well, you'd probably agree that on the odd occasion you can be a bit of a...” Kayleigh hesitates, not wanting to hurt John's feelings.

“A..?” He prompts.

“Donnie Downer.”

“A Donnie Downer? Ye, what?”

“I mean that in the nicest way. I remember us talking about the year and apart from a few minor things you made comment that nothing that great had happened in your life in years.”

“Apart from you.”

“Aww.” He is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. She continues with “well, I got you a memory jar. It's a place where you store all your nice memories from the year. So, say we went to the cinema and we had a nice time, you would put your ticket stub in there or if I tell you that you have a very nice bottom then you could write that on a piece of paper with the date (and time if you wanted) and pop it in the jar. Then when new year comes you empty the jar and you get reminded of all the pleasant memories that you had but had forgotten about over the past year. I've been doing it for years. We can read mine for this year together if you want. That's if you've not got other plans for new year.”

“That sounds lovely Kayleigh. I...thank you. I mean that, it's a really thoughtful gift.”

“You're welcome John, I'm glad you like it. I had no idea what to get you. You men are so difficult to buy for.”

“You women aren't any easier to shop for either. Here, open your other one. If you don't like it we can get you something else.”

“I'm sure I'll love it John.” 

She picks up the beautifully wrapped box. The paper is of the highest quality, its shiny and glittery. John picked it out as it reminded him of Kayleigh. Bright and beautiful. She undid the ribbon, trying to preserve the great job John did wrapping her present. Paper off, it revealed an Ernest Jones box, it wasn't a ring shaped box so she wasn't expecting an engagement ring or anything. It was too soon anyway, not that should would say no if that question ever came. She opened the box and was blown away by her gift.

“Oh John, it's lovely.” 

“It's not just a necklace, it's actually a locket. Take it out the box, you'll see.” The 9ct white gold diamond set heart locket, twinkled like the fairy lights that they were surrounded by. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of herself in one side and one of John in the other.

“Flip it over.” 

Flipping it over he heard her intake of breath, he hoped she liked it. The back had the inscription 'J & K.' with the date they first started car sharing. 

“Oh John, I don't know what to say.” Her eyes were glassy and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

“I know we didn't start...courting until recently but I always thought we had something special from day one. That day we started car sharing really changed my life. You know I think the world of ya.” 

He was going to leave it at that, John didn't do emotions but Kayleigh did and just because he doesn't like to express them vocally, he still feels them. Kayleigh deserved to know expressly how he felt so he looked into her eyes and followed it with “I love you so much, Kayleigh.”

Kayleigh was a sobbing mess by this point, she managed a choked out “I love you too, John.” before grabbing him in for a very emotional hug. John didn't like to see Kayleigh cry but was happy that they were happy tears, they pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads against one another. Neither of them knew how long that they sat there, just taking in the moment and neither of them knew who kissed who first but before they knew it they were carrying on from where Steve had interrupted them earlier on in the shed.

“Mmm. John...have you...got a...bedroom.” Kayleigh asked in breaths between kisses.

“Course...Oh. Yeah, follow me.” Grabbing her hand, he lead her up the stairs to his room.

“Mind if I borrow your loo first?”

“Not a bother, i'll be in here.” He switched the bathroom light on and went into his bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, Kayleigh entered John's room for the first time.

“Oh John, this is lovely.” John's room was mainly white, with one wall a lovely deep blue colour. He had a very expensive looking unit that his television sat on and a matching bed side table that had an alarm clock, a framed photo of him, his brother and who she assumed to be his mother and father. There was also one small framed picture of her next to it in a matching frame. John seemed to have a flare for home décor. It wasn't that was impressing her at that moment. It was the fairy lights and Christmas tree that he had set up in this room.

“Look, I don't want you to think that I invited you here thinking I were going to get me leg over or somethin'.”

“Trust me John, I know you are not like those filthy pigs that are only after one thing.”

“I just thought with you loving Christmas that you would want to fall asleep with the fairy light on and if I were lucky I might get a kiss and a cuddle.”

“A kiss and a cuddle isn't all you are going to get.”

“I'll probably never tell you this enough Kayleigh, but I do love you very much.”

“I love you too. Now come 'ere.”

So he did.


End file.
